


Letting Go

by Dreameater55taker



Series: Harem of Magni [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: Magni isn't dom this time around





	

Rubbing his face he let out a frustrated noise as he worked over documents later in the evening. Having already sent Adi to bed because he was just causing more frustration even though he was trying to help. Pulling out a dagger he flicked it towards a board with targets on it, were maybe thirty other dangers were sitting crowding up the spaces. With no knock, the door opened and Wolfram slipped in the room.  
“You should sleep.” Magni’s second mate said, calm and collected as he closed the door and leaned on it, glancing at the target full of daggers.  
“I have things to do.” He shifted to look towards Wolfram.  
Wolfram shrugged, “And I have a mate to care to.”  
Making a face as he pushed around documents, “Their documents are so infuriating. It’s filled with their arrogance.”  
“I could do them. It’s not the first time I’ve done it.” Wolfram walked over to the desk, “I can read them and filter out the brown nosing like you normally have me do.”  
Reaching out he wrapped his arms around Wolfram’s waist pulling him closer as he buried his face into his stomach, “Okay.” Wolfram nodded, running his fingers through Magni’s hair as he picked up a document with his other hand, reading over it and telling the information without the added garbage. Mumbling his response not even bothering to lift his head from where it was planted. Moving his hands, Wolfram nodded and forged Magni’s signature on the page before moving to the next, running his fingers through Magni’s hair as he read. Smiling against Wolfram’s stomach feeling far better about this than he was before.  
“Love you.” He mumbled softly.  
“I know.” A smile worked it’s way onto Wolfram’s face, “I love you too.” Once the documents were all taken care of, Wolfram organized them into piles for Magni. With the desk set, he pulled Magni’s arms from around his waist and knelt to put them around his neck. His own arms moved and lifted Magni up before he carried him out of the room. Magni smiled as he pressed his face into Wolfram's shoulder while one of his hands wandered through the dark strands. Walking into his room, Wolfram closed and locked the door for the night before walking to the bed and laying Magni on it, kissing him gently.  
Looking at him he ran his fingers over Wolfram's cheek, gently as he took down the edge on his fingers, “Thank you.”  
Wolfram smiled, “Of course. I know when you need me.” His hands gently slid up Magni’s waist, pulling up his shirt, “And how you’ll need me.”  
Magni hummed as he nodded his head, “I may not need you all the time but I want you. Always, I will want you. Maybe I do need you then.” He chuckled softly, “I’m sounding like a fool right now.” He ran a hand over his face.  
“You don’t need to tell me. A mark is something that conveys all that.” Wolfram’s smile was warm and gentle as he pulled off Magni’s shirt before running his hands over the exposed skin.  
His eyes fluttered closed at the touches, “Yes.” He purred softly as he lifted his legs curling them around Wolfram.  
Wolfram chuckled softly, “Not yet. I still need the rest of your clothing off.” Unwrapping Magni’s legs, he finished stripping him down.  
Puffing out his cheeks, “You too.” Magni reached out tugging on his pants.  
“I have to take care of you first.” Wolfram pulled off his clothing, tossing it aside before leaning down and kissing Magni’s chest.  
Laughing softly he arched his body upwards, “You always do.”  
Wolfram glanced up at Magni, “I always will.” Kissing down his body, he spread Magni’s legs and settled between them, his hands gentle as they moved the lord of the castle.  
Letting out a soft moan he let Wolfram take control, “What's the plan, Wolfie?”  
“Take care of you in all the ways you love.” Wolfram chuckled before running his tongue up the underside of Magni’s member.  
Reaching down he touched the top of Wolfram’s head as he lets out a moan while he spread his legs a little more, “Oh, gods yes.” Grinning, Wolfram let his tongue elongate more like it would be in his other form and wrap around Magni’s member. Letting out another moan, Magni rolls his hips upwards as he pulled on his hair while he started to tremble. Taking Magni in his mouth, Wolfram let his tongue do most of the work, knowing it drove the lord mad with pleasure. His hips rolled upwards as he lets out a louder moan pulling a little harder on Wolfram’s hair feeling pleasure racking his body already. Wolfram began to bob his head as he rubbed a fingertip against Magni’s hole, teasing the skin gently. “W-wolfram..” He choked out as he rolled his hips upwards, “N-need you.” Wolfram hummed, getting a vial of lubricant he had already had out on the bed and coating his fingers before sliding one in. Arching his body he lets out a moan, “Oh gods.” He rolled his hips upwards faster with need.  
Wolfram pulled his mouth off Magni’s member, licking his lips, “Don’t hold back now.” Leaning his head down, he went right back to pleasuring Magni’s member with his mouth, quickly working a second finger into him. It wasn’t long before the lord came for the first time leaving him panting as he stared down at Wolfram while he licked his own lips. Pulling back, Wolfram swallowed, licking a drop off his lip, “Roll over.” Nodding his head he slid further onto the bed before rolling over.  
“Of course, Wolfie.” Magni wiggled his ass at him.  
Chuckling, Wolfram bit Magni’s ass gently, “Hold still.”  
“Maybe I don’t wanna.” You could hear the smirk in his voice as he wiggled slowly.  
“Fine.” The lord’s second mate chuckled before leaning forwards and dragging his tongue around his fingers that were working the lord open.  
He let out a surprised noise as a tremble ran up his back, “Well if you put it that way.” Humming, Wolfram pressed his dragon tongue deeper than his normal human form tongue could go, flicking the tip of the bundle of nerves he knew would get him a good reaction. Digging his fingers into the sheets on the bed while his hips bucked from the pleasure as he let out a strangled moan, between his legs his member was already leaking from the pleasure. Enjoying being the one to make the lord like this, Wolfram started to thrust his tongue against Magni’s prostate, sliding in a third finger to stretch him more. Magni’s hips rocked back against Wolfram’s mouth as he let out more moans and soon his fingers were tearing the sheets, “Fuck... Wolfie.” Pressing closer, Wolfram grazed his teeth over the outside of the hole, a hand starting to stroke Magni’s member slowly, ‘N-now you’re being c-cruel.” He let out a moan as he was close to being sent over again while his hole clenched around Wolfram’s tongue and fingers. Humming, Magni’s second mate stroked him faster to match the pace of his tongue, wanting to send him over. Shuddering as he came again, panting hard for breath he could feel tears gathering in his eyes as his body clenched around Wolfram’s tongue and fingers.  
Pulling his tongue and fingers back, Wolfram rolled Magni over, moving up and kissing his neck, “I want you to drown in pleasure tonight.” He ground his member between Magni’s legs, lifting the lord’s knees and spreading him open.  
Magni’s arched his body at the change, “Y-yes... I will.” He could feel his body trembling against Wolfram. He could feel his face was a little warm from the two orgasms already.  
“You’re just as much mine as I am yours.” Wolfram murmured as he pressed his member inside Magni.  
Arching his body as he was entered he let out a scream of pleasure, “More, oh gods more.” He rolled with hips down against Wolfram.  
Wolfram chuckled, “Of course.” He rolled his hips to bury himself inside Magni, knowing how rough he could be. Arching his back as he ground his hips back as he lets out a mewl of pleasure while he reached out grabbing Wolfram's shoulder pulling him down to kiss him then lean over kissing the bond mark. Without pausing he began to rock his hips into Magni, his hands seeking places he knew to inflict pleasure. Magni was a trembling mess under Wolfram as he curled his legs around him, his body responding to everything the dragon did to him. Wolfram dragged his tongue up Magni’s neck before grabbing one of the lord’s legs and lifting it gradually to put on his shoulder, slamming deeper inside the demon. The change of the angle sent a rush of pleasure up through his body once again triggering an orgasm and he clenched around Wolfram’s member allowing him to move deeper. Growling slightly, Wolfram came inside of Magni, keeping his hips moving. Arching his back as he let out a silent moan as his body shuddered and he had a few tears forming then slipped down his cheeks. “I’ve got you.” Wolfram murmured, licking away the tears gently as he slowed his hips down gradually.  
Reaching up he curled his arms around Wolfram’s shoulder, “You’re amazing...” He gasped out as he tried to get his breath back.  
“I know.” Wolfram smirked, “How are you feeling?”  
Magni rolled his hips, “I’m ready to keep going.”  
Wolfram rolled his hips, “Any position you’re wanting to change to?”  
Purring as he looked at Wolfram, “Against a wall, all rough like you like it, then super gentle in the bath.” He let his hand wander over Wolfram’s cheek.  
“Then we will.” Wolfram grinned, pulling out and picking up Magni. Walking to the nearest wall, he pressed Magni against it before sliding back in, snapping his hips up without warning. Pressing his hands to the wall as his head fell backward against Wolfram’s shoulder, taking his hips to grind his hips to tease him further. Nipping at Magni’s neck, Wolfram snapped his hips forwards, pressing him more against the wall as his hands roughly pleasured Magni’s body. Magni’s body was lapping up the pleasure as he rolled his hips back as his member grew harder. Sliding a hand down Magni’s leg, Wolfram lifted it to the side letting him hit Magni’s prostate harder.  
“Oh fuck...” Magni felt a tremble ran through his body as that change was almost enough to send him over the edge again.  
“Don’t hold back.” Wolfram bit him harder but not hard enough to leave a lasting mark, snapping his hips up. Arching back against Wolfram’s body as he was almost sent over the edge.  
“D-dirtying the w-wall..” He was flushed as he rolled his hips backward.  
Wolfram chuckled, “When have I ever cared about that? It’s easy enough to clean a stone wall.”  
Make a strangled noise as he came and his body was trembling against Wolfram's, “Fuck...” He could feel his body changing a little bit as his incubus side became more active and the little tail started to form.  
“Beautiful.” Wolfram shuddered as he came, his and lowering Magni’s leg and he kissed his shoulder gently, “You still wanting to go gently in the bath?”  
Magni turned his head drawing Wolfram into a kiss, “Yes... oh yes.” Wolfram could feel the little tail flicking back and forth with excitement.  
Lifting Magni up like a princess, Wolfram started walking towards the bathroom, “Then gentle in the bath it is.”  
Magni turned in his arms kissing him, “I just love when you spoil me.” He ran his hand through the black locks then rubbing around the base of his horns.  
“I know.” Wolfram chuckled, getting in the water, “Do you want me to clean you at least a little before we press for four?”  
Magni nodded his head, “I don’t want to get too full of you before we try again.” He leaned forwards licking his lips.  
“Then I’ll take care of you.” Wolfram kissed him, taking Magni’s tongue in his mouth and sucking on it as he slid two fingers back into Magni, working the mess out. Letting out a moan he rolled his hips against Wolfram's while he wrapped his arms around the dragon, his hole clenching around his fingers. The black dragon hummed, pressing the kiss even deeper as he worked to get Magni clean. Flushing forms the attention Magni rolled his hips a little harder while his claws dragged while lines over his skin. Deciding Magni was clean enough to continue, Wolfram slid his fingers out before pressing back inside him, rolling his hips deeply but gently. Pulling back from their kiss Magni was panting softly as he trembling around Magni’s member.  
He rested his forehead against Wolfram's, “I love you.” He gasped out softly while his fingers wandered through his hair and all of his touches was filled with affection.  
“I love you too.” Wolfram smiled, kissing him gently as his hips rolled smoothly. His hands wandered gently over Magni’s skin to bring him a gentle kind of pleasure.  
Letting out little mewls of pleasure as trembles ran through his body as his over sensitive nerves were stimulated, “Wolf...ram...”  
Wolfram smiled, nuzzling him, “I’m here Magni.”  
Letting out more soft moans as he rolled his hips down slowly making their bodies drag against each other, “I know...” His eyes were glowing as his own aura started to build up as he was starting to be pleased.  
“I’m not leaving you.” Wolfram murmured as he ground his hips slowly into Magni.  
Keeping the slow grinding as he felt his body arching as he started to lose himself in the pleasure, “Mhmm...” He felt a shiver run up his back. Peppering his jaw and neck with kisses, Wolfram slid his arms down, hooking his arms under each of Magni’s legs to get them just a little closer. He trembled again slowly, as slowly racking trembles moved through his body as he finally came, and harsher trembles moving through his body.  
Feeling the change in the trembles, Wolfram was pulled over with him, “There you go.” He smiled, kissing Magni’s cheek as he kept the slow pace to leave them both in the throes of bliss longer. He could feel himself mewling Wolfram’s named but he was dragged under with pleasure as if he had been wrapped up in something that was blocking out the outside world. As their bodies calmed down, Wolfram slid out, lowering Magni’s legs, “How are you feeling now?”  
Magni was smiling at him in a drunken manner, “I feel amazing.” He wrapped his arms around Wolfram’s shoulders, “You are amazing.”  
“All for you.” Wolfram nuzzled him. “Because you’re amazing too.”  
He leaned in kissing him, “I need to be cleaned up, Wolfie... again.”  
Wolfram chuckled, “That’s not a problem.” Brushing Magni’s tail, he slid his fingers back into Magni again, “I’ll always clean you up.”  
He let out a gasp as he arched his back, before glaring at Wolfram, “You had to touch the tail.”  
“Of course.” Wolfram chuckled, “It’s not there all the time.”  
Pouting at him, “Jerk..” He could feel the shiver of arousal going through his body, “You know what it does to me.”  
Wolfram smirked, “Maybe that’s why I did it.” He twisted his fingers up.  
Growling he leaned forwards capturing his mouth as Magni’s body was responding already, “Then we aren't stopping yet.”  
“I told you I wanted to drown you.” Wolfram chuckled.  
Growling at him he pressed his mouth to their mark, biting a little into the bond mark, “Then don’t stop fucking me.”  
Wolfram thrust his fingers up into Magni, “Get on the cushion.”  
“Y-you're making it hard to move..” Magni rolled his hips down, “Stop fucking me with your fingers.”  
“You like it, though.” Wolfram gave him a toothy grin before sliding his fingers out, “There.”  
Rolling his eyes, he turned walking over towards the cushion and settling on it, “It’s not often that I get pleasure on these.”  
Wolfram moved behind him, “That’s why I like giving it to you here.” He ground against Magni’s ass.  
A shiver ran through his body as the tail started to move again flicking quickly, “Fucking tail.”  
“Does it make the experience more pleasurable?” Wolfram asked, running a hand over it as he slid into Magni.  
He let out a gasp, “Y-yes, it does. I’m more sensitive in this form…” He felt a tremble run up his back.  
“I know you’re more sensitive.” Wolfram snapped his hips forward, leaning forwards to nibble on the edge of Magni’s ear.  
Arching his back as he let out a mewl of pleasure while he rolled his hips, “Oh gods...” He could feel his ear twitching as one was mouthed.  
Wolfram started a brutal and fast pace, sure to bring pleasure with each thrust, “Just me.”  
With each thrust, Magni’s body trembled, “Fucking... Wolfram...” He clung to whatever he could hold onto as he tried to move his hips.  
“Don’t hold back now.” Wolfram knew that even with his incubus state activating, going so much in one night still took it out of him.  
Dropping his head Magni let out another moan as he kept his hips rolling backward, “I’m c-close..”  
Wolfram panted as his own body was approaching the edge, “I am too.” Rolling his hips a few more times he came, buried inside Magni. Feeling the heat filling him he came again before slumping down panting hard.  
“Fuck...” He felt a shiver run through his body, “I don’t know if I’m walking well tomorrow...”  
“Possibly not.” Wolfram pulled out and made quick work of cleaning him the last time for the night. Turning Magni wrapped his arms around Wolfram nuzzling into his neck.  
“My legs are shot right now.” He mumbled out as the warm water started to make him groggy.  
Wolfram wrapped his arms around Magni, getting his body clean with soap quickly, “I’ll take care of you.” Getting him out of the tub, he got them both dry before setting Magni in a plush chair. He changed the bedding to clean sheets before picking up Magni and crawling in with him. Magni wiggled around until he was in the position that he liked and then clung to Wolfram as he felt exhausted. “Sleep now.” Wolfram wanted to sleep but he wanted to take care of Magni more.  
“Mhmm.” He mumbled softly as he was already drifting off, “Y...you...too..” Magni mumbled out before he was dragged into sleep. Smiling, Wolfram kissed Magni’s forehead before drifting to sleep.


End file.
